Lives of Legends
by CleoValdez
Summary: This is a collection of short story's from our live
1. Prelude

Hi, guys! Cleo here! I am not a boy so there for i am not Rick Riordan, there for i do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. I hope you enjoy

==00==

 **The Lives of Legends**

 **ABOUT THIS STORY**

This book is a collection of stories from our lives that my friends and I put together.

 **Cleo Rose Valdez, and friends**

 **P.S.** The chapters are out of order. To read them in order go off of order in the table of contents. **Bianca** **Di Angelo**

 **Table of Contents** (or condiments **Cooper Stoll** )

this will be added to when there are more chapters


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 — The Attacks of the Tickle Monster — Chloe Esperanza Valdez**

This was a time way before the tasks of being the eldest child set in. This was a time long before sibling rivalry, and a time be for fun left me. This was a time before Sunshine 2.0 and Hot Stuff Jr. (A.K.A. Sicily and Ember), when it was just me, Bad Girl Supreme, Mom, Dad, and Mrs. McShisle (A.K.A. Cleo).

My mom had goon out to dinner with her friends, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Katie, and Reyna. So my Dad was left to watch my sister and I, with very few instructions. All my mom had told him was that we needed dinner and that we needed to be asleep when she got back. I personally was scared, my Dad could get a little crazy if he was left with out too many instructions.

My Dad was making his 'not so famous tocos' for dinner, when the first strike happened. Cleo and I were watching Doc. McPollo on the couch when all of a sudden Cleo started doing her scream laughter. It sounded like a hyena's laugh and a monkey shriek. She only ever made that noise when she was being tickled, but there was no one else in the room that could be tickling her, besides me, and I wasn't doing it. Then just as quickly started it stopped, leaving Cleo panting for breath.

I wasn't too worried at the time. Maybe Cleo was just pulling a prank on me, but who knew.

With the second strike I was the victim. My dad was just about to come tuck us in to bed. I was getting in to bed, Cleo was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, when it happened. I was attacked with tickles! It felt unmistakably like my dad's fingers, but when I turned to see my attacker, there was no one there! I was struggling against the invisible hands, when I hit a blow. Ah! My brain when, there's someone here with an invisibility spell over them. Now I if I can just figure out who it is.

If I can make the invisible person make a noise I might be able to figure out who it is. My hands immediately lashed out.

"Ouch!" The invisible person said.

"Dad," is said putting my hand on my tiny little hips. "Come out from under that spell." I told him with dignity.

"Oh, ok." He said sadly. "Sorry." He told his little 4 year old

"Sorry?" I said, "Dad that's the most genius thing I've ever see!" I exclaimed.

"You really think so?" He asked

"Ya!" I said as I though my arms around his legs (I was 4 hence I was short.) I have no idea how Cleo didn't hear any thing, when she came out of the bathroom I told her what had happened and she said she didn't hear a thing. She's really good at blocking things out when she wants to. There was this one time... Oh I'm getting sidetracked, that kinda comes with being A.D.H.D.. Well I guess I should go before I get too sidetracked.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Littlest Cousin Part 1 — Maria Di Angelo**

Now I was pretty young when this happened so there are pieces I didn't understand stand. I was a little over 5 1/2 and my first memory of that day was my older sister scrambling in to my room, she was sliding all over that place because we had wood floors. As soon as she was able to stand up straight she started to jumping and ended up on the floor. I just watched as my sister tried to do what ever it was that she was trying to do. I never did find out, when I asked her a few years ago she just said that she was excited.

After a few minutes of Bianca sliding, jumping, screaming, and falling, my mom came over to the door in her flannel pants and a large t-shirt.

"Bee, calm down." Mom told her.

"I can't!" She exclaimed. "We get to go see Uncle Leo, and everyone else today!"

"Bee," My mom said, putting a little bit of force in to her words, "You need to calm down. We don't leave for another 2 hours." Just then I heard my Dad shout,

"Reyna, I need some help down here." As he said that the fire alarms started going off.

"Oh, boy," My mom sighed to herself. "I'd better go see what your father did this time." She told us, then she turned and headed down the hall way toward the kitchen.

"Maira, come on, get dressed! We leave in two hours!" Bianca said to me.

"Why are we going this time?" Is asked as I got up and started to make my bed.

"We're going to Auntie Callie's baby shower!" She exclaimed.

"Why are we going to see Auntie Callie shower a baby?" I asked. (What I was 5, how was I supposed to know what a baby shower was)

"Were not going to see Auntie Callie shower a baby, we're going to a party because Auntie Callie is gonna have a baby!" She told me.

"Oh, that makes more sense." I said. I finished making my bed then turned to my closet. "What should I wear?"

"Something nice, I'm wearing my puff dress." She said. (Puff dress was the name for a really puffy purple dress that Bianca had at the time.) 'Oh,' I thought to myself, 'maybe I should wear my black and white flower dress. That dress is nice.'

"Bee! Maria!" My Dad shouted. By now that smoke alarms had stopped by now." Time for breakfast!"

"Ok, Dad!" I called. "Come on, Bee. Let's go!" Then I turned and when down to the kitchen.

At around 10 o'clock we were ready to leave for the zero bus. I had my IPad mini pro 4. We were about to get on the bus when there was some noise from down the platform.

"Nico!" I turned to see my Aunt (my genetic one) and her family hurrying down the platform. "Oh, I thought we weren't gonna make it!" She exclaimed.

"Hazel, good to see you." My Dad said.

"Haz, there's no way we were gonna miss the train." My Uncle Frank said. "You practically own this train."

"Not the train, Nico." My Aunt told her husband. "I thought we were gonna miss Nico." Uncle Frank just nodded.

"Train 121 to New Athens now boring." A robotic voice said over the intercom.

"Come on Isaac, Celest." Olympia told her siblings.

"Why don't you guys come sit with us?" Hazel asked Nico.

"If we could." My dad told his sister.

"Ya," Aunt Hazel told him "Come with us."

"Bee, Maria, will you please come hold my hand?" my mom asked us.

"Ya!" I said. "Let's go!" It was a long ride for a A.D.H.D. dyslexic kid, but having my cousins there real helped. After an hour and a half we were in New Athens. We got a bus to the area where Uncle Leo and Auntie Callie lived.


End file.
